


Arthur Likes

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Hogwarts, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Modern Era, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Week Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Summary: Prompt: LavenderOr: the author wrote a fic with no story line of what Arthur likes in three different times
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Arthur Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: It’s the start of week Four. This week I’m doing Arthur x Merlin. The prompt I gave myself this week was flowers. Please enjoy.

1  
Time: Morning  
Camelot 

Arthur doesn’t know what time he enjoys better after he names Merlin his consort. Friday night, when Merlin climbs into bed. Fresh from the bath still smelling of lavender that was used in his bath or Saturday when both he and Merlin will sleep late.

He thinks he likes Saturdays best because he always seems to wake up before Merlin on Saturdays. And that gives Arthur the chance to study Merlin, Pale, bathed in yellow sunlight, Merlin looks soft.

Arthur likes to wake Merlin up on Saturdays by kissing him. Slowly, Gently, and Repeatedly.

\----  
2  
Time Modern Era  
Location Unknown

It takes Arthur a while to notice it with everything going on with trying to get used to new things.

Like buildings as tall as a mountain made of glass and smartphones.

But when he finally does notice that Merlin is has tattoos of flowers on his body he can’t get it out of his head,

He likes a tattooed Merlin. And wonders if he has a sprig of lavender tattooed on his body but he’s to afraid to ask after Merlin has caught him staring one to many times.  
\----  
3  
Time Unknown  
Location: Hogwarts 

There in potions class brewing something that Arthur can’t remember the name of. All he knows is that the end result is supposed to be the smell of the thing you desire most.

The smell hits him instantly. 

Ink, parchment, and lavender and a couple other herbs used to hide the smell of other potion fumes

Arthur blushes, because he knows that smell it fills this room most days before all the students get their caludrons really going. Or when they accidentally brush shoulders in various situations.

Arthur likes his Potions Professor.

Arthur desires Merlin.


End file.
